lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Energy Summon
Energy Summon(エネルギー召喚, Enerugi Shokan) is the act of Special Summoning an Energy Monster from the Extra Deck, created by --OnePiece (talk) 03:00, October 9, 2015 (UTC) . It is performed using a Recycle Monster from your side of the field and non-Recycle Monsters from either your side of the field and/or Graveyard. In some cases, it only involves the use of another Energy Monster.They don't have level, rank, quality, wavelength or stages, instead they have grades that come from the left to the right, just like the Xyz Monsters. How to perform an Energy Summon Very similar to an Synchro Summon, during the Main Phase 1 or 2, a player can declare an Energy Summon by first declaring the summoning act, selecting the monster on the Extra Deck that will be Summoned and later using the Recycle Monster from the monster card zone and non-recycle monster from the other monster card zones and/or from the Graveyard whose summed level stars are equal to the level that Energy Monster and on this case they will be named as Energy Materials. Right after you successfully summon an Energy Monster, instead of being sent to the Graveyard or banished, the Energy Material monster are attached to the Energy Monster, just like the Xyz Materials and after that, the player places a number of Energy Counters on that Energy Monster equal to the total Sum of Level/Grade from these monsters that will be later used to activate some effects related that Energy Zone, staying linked to it. Synchro, Fusion, Enhance and Ritual Monsters also have levels, therefore, they can be used as Energy Material too. Energy Monsters have no level, so they cannot be used to perform Synchro, Xyz or Ritual Summons, for example, unless with certain card effects. In some cases, you can Energy Summon an Energy Monster, using another Energy Monster as Energy Material, but only if an effect that allow it is applied.Even though Token Monster also has levels, they cannot be used as Energy Material, as Energy Material monsters are no longer treated as monster and tokens cannot fulfill such conditions.It is also possible to perform an Energy Summon using Energy Monster whose current level stars/grade are different from their original level stars/grade, but in this case, consider their current level or grade for the sum of Energy Counters. When using monsters that are originally Spell/Trap cards as Energy Materials, consider their current level on the field for the total count of Energy Counters,also, if an Energy Summon is negated, all the monsters that would be used as Energy Materials are banished or sent to the Graveyard, when banishing is not possible. Rulings An Energy Summon is a " ", so it can be negated via any card effect that negates Special Summons. If the Monster was not properly summoned and it is sent to the Graveyard or Banished, it cannot be Special Summoned back, except with certain card effects.Energy Summoning is not treated as an effect, therefore it does not start a chain. Upgrade Energy Summon Upgrade Energy Summoning is a form of Energy Summon that allow you to Summon an Energy Monster using another Energy Monster as Energy Material. In that case, the Energy Summoned used for the Summon is attached to the summoned monster and a number of Energy Counters equal to the Grade of that monster is placed there, then that Energy Zone now stays linked to that UpGrade Energy Summoned monster and any Energy Material Material is transfered to the the summoned monster.Sometimes, a UpGrade Summon is also Inherited Special Summon, sometimes, not. Some Energy Monsters allow themselves to perform a Energy Summon using another Energy Monster if the last has no Energy Counters on it. Energy Counter Mechanics and Rulings The Energy Monster will often have effects that involve the use of Energy Counters from the Energy Zone linked to them.Each time an number of Energy Counters is used, downgrade the level/grade of the monster on the top of your Energy Zone equal to the amount of Energy Counters used.If the level stars/grade of a monster becomes 0, the monster is launched to your banished zone or sent to the Graveyard, if not possible of being banished.As long as you have enough Energy Counters,you can downgrade the level/grade of the monster on the top of your Energy Zone,even if the level/grade of the monster itself would not be enough to be downgraded, in that case, after the monster is launched, you keep downgrading the level/grade of the following monster on your Energy card Zone until you downgrade enough for the Energy Counters.Eventually, if an Energy Monster leaves the monster card zone, all Energy Material Monsters that were on the Energy Card Zone linked to that monster are banished or sent to the Graveyard, when not possible to be banished, and obviously, the Energy Counters from that place are reduced to 0.With some effects,it's possible to increase the number ofEnergy Counters, but in that case the monster that is on the top of the Energy Card Zone will have it's level/grade increased by that much too Category:Types of Monster Cards Category:Types of Summons